Take Me, Take Me
by PandaFire McMango
Summary: A night in the life of Collins and Angel. smut but not like crude smut. heh. not very good, since it is my first CollinsAngel notfluff fic. o well. we do what we can, neh?


He felt her presence beside him in the darkness of the room, felt her body lying next to his on the bed that was just large enough for the two of them. A hand crept gently across the bare muscles of his chest, sliding down to brush against his stomach. He caught it and ran his own hand along the slender wrist, following the curve of the forearm and elbow. Blind in the dark but led by passion, her mouth sought his, pressing first against his jaw, then traveling up to his mouth, sending her tongue to brush along the inside of his cheek. He responded with calm eagerness, using his own tongue to slide across the roof of her mouth. They pressed together, his chest rubbing gently against hers as they shifted in the passion of their kisses.

Her hands pressed against his skin again, moving lovingly over the defined muscles of his back, cupping his shoulder blades. He touched her neck and shoulders, taking in the elegant sweep and curve of these features. His hands traveled down to the small of her back, exploring the complicated patterns of muscles and bone. Gently, he eased her on top of him, adding the fervor of the kissing. Slowly, she slid downwards, hands running over every part his body. He sat up so as to set his mouth against hers again, but she laid him back down with a gentle push against his chest. Her mouth was everywhere, and he shivered as her tongue grazed his skin. He felt himself stiffen, and she noticed too. But now it was his turn, and he reached down and pulled her upwards, the feel of her hips and groin and stomach against his intoxicating.

He pressed his mouth to her neck and heard a small intake of breath. Slowly he moved along her jaw and then her shoulders, savoring every taste and touch. Her chest was bare now, and he moved across it, tongue and lips hot with fiery desire. He bit at her nipple and there was gasp, but no resistance. Moving faster now, he went below her stomach, taking her in gently and feeling her shiver with ecstasy. They moved together as one, passion and love guiding their movements.

He stopped and moved up again, hands running up her sides. Suddenly, she pushed him down and straddled him, leaning down to bite at his neck and jaw. Now he was the one to gasp and shiver, and she felt the tremor run through his body. Her hands swept along his legs and hips, exploring and stroking. Their naked bodies were sweaty in the hot room, and the sweat intensified the passion. Slowly she slid off him and he immediately grabbed her, pulling her close. Her back and ass pressed against his legs, and he ran his hand along the hot, curved line of her hip. She almost shrieked as he entered, pain and heat and passion and then sudden dark bliss building like an inferno within her. Instead she cried his name, her throat tensing and rasping. They shifted back and forth, and then he moved slightly away, panting. She needed little time for rest, however, and soon they were once again pressed together, lips and teeth and tongues and hands all moving and searching, deftly maneuvering each other's bodies. It was her turn to come inside him now, and the passion in the room was swirling up in thick, harsh mists as he cried out too, losing himself to her.

Once more they moved apart, and once more they pressed back together. She licked and kissed his stomach and chest, feeling the panted breaths coming from his lungs. He stopped her when he needed to and attacked her collarbone, biting and kissing and massaging her chest. Fire and love mixed wildly, like the strongest wine. Bodies, stiff, hot, slick with sweat now, communed with each other, learning and taking pleasure in that knowledge.

Finally, the passion began to dull into weariness, and they gradually stopped, finally lying peacefully side by side on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. He touched his chin to her forehead and lost himself in the steady rhythm of her breathing. The last thought Collins had before he drifted into a dreamless sleep was her name, floating beautifully around him.

"Angel…"


End file.
